


When the chances already given.

by pararanch



Series: Chances Are [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Princess Hours! AU when Mew Suppasit and Gulf Kanawut trapped in an arranged marriage.Extra chapters for Chances Are since many of you requested it.Most of the stories would be written in short drabbles, with a sickeningly sweet fluff, without many actual conflicts 😂😂. I will update it time to time, but please don’t put much expectation towards it because I will update it once I got sudden inspiration ♥️ (Any interesting prompts and ideas are welcomed!)1. For the love of niche fragrances2. Before they meet Tantawan3. At the Traipipattanapong’s.4. The unexpected obstacles.5. When Mew accompany Natasha to Kpop concert.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Chances Are [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951645
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	1. For the love of niche fragrances

As usual, in the airport, no matter what time it would be, announcements were being made and heard across the huge air conditioned and modern building. Most of the days, the young politician that used to be a Crowned Prince always prefer to booked early flight in the morning to avoid public’s eyes on him whenever he took a quick getaway. Today was that rare days where they took the last flight. Even though his partner always told him that, “Not that anyone would realized that it’s you, anyway, Phi. Who would’ve thought that Crowned Prince Jongcheveevat would be dress casually with those hoodies and beanie in public and come without being followed by a group of security, anyway.”

“Well, it would be better if I would come with some precaution, right,” He raised his eyebrows at the younger one.

His recently graduated husband just snorted lightly at him and snuggled into the crook of the neck of the older one’s further. The whole day of his graduation ceremony were tiring him out. Even as a regular student in Thai, the whole graduation process was a very tiring process. Now with his status as the husband of the Crown Prince of the Monarch, even if the Monarch were already being dissolved; of course the public’s eyes were focusing on his graduation as the recent big news of the nationwide to be reported. No matter how he already insisted that he will be having a private graduation ceremony, the media still come to reported the event, and asked a few questions for him in a short interviews. Not to mention that his dad invited his far cousins and relatives that he barely met because he was being proud that his only son got graduated from college. He no longer had the energy to be mad with his partner that booked an impromptu flight to Seoul this time around — _it sounds more like a present to the Crown Prince himself rather than for the younger one, really._ He knew how much of a big K-pop fan his spouse was deep inside, while he barely knew anything about anything Korean except for a short _"Annyeonghaseyo"_ because as a part of the Monarch, he needed to learn basic greetings from all kind of languages.

After he showered at the Airport Lounges, he changed into a comfortable oversized pullover and a cotton pants because they will be taking the last flight and the younger one just wished that he could rest properly during his flight. The older one kissed the top of Gulf’s head softly a couple of times, trying to wake him up from his short nap at the waiting room. “Say, Gulf, do you only want to took a sit here? Don’t you want to take a look at the Duty Free Shops before they closed down?”

The younger one grumbled, refusing to opened his eyes, “Nahhhhh, I’m tired, Phi...” He leaned down his head into the crook of Mew’s neck even further.

“It’s still 2 hours away before our flight, my love, come on,” He played into the younger one’s fluffy freshly showered hair.

“It’s 2 hours worth of sleep,” The younger one insisted, folded his arms and leaned further, trying to back to his sleep without any care of the older one’s nagging.

“Don’t you want me to buy you another present for your graduation?”

“Phi, what else that you want to buy for me?” He finally raised his had and frowned at the older one. “Don’t act as if I don’t know how expensive all of the flowers bouquet — _I freaking know that those peonies and english roses were imported and currently not in season!_ — what else? These plane tickets, the whole trips...” The younger one pouted when he listed all of the presents that the former prince give to him with his fingers, and he startled when the older one couldn’t resist to pecked his pouty mouth. Gulf immediately pushed the older one, “You’re the one that didn’t want the media to followed you around, yet you’re the one that drawing people’s attention.” Mew chuckled lightly as the younger one pulled his frowny face again. He raised himself from his seat and took the younger one’s hand to followed him to walk around the Duty Free Shops.

Not many people know, that actually the former prince was practically a shopaholic. It was just fortunate that given with his status and tight work schedule, he didn’t really get to shop around because he didn’t have much time and he didn’t liked to be watched by other people, especially his security, media, and public’s eyes whenever he shop around. Especially when he prefer to shop in physical store rather than to shop online. After he pulled Gulf around to the branded shops that already closed down because it was already past 10pm, he went to the cosmetics and fragrances aisles, taking a look at some of the seasonal sets from some luxury brand.

“Perfume again, Phi? Just how much of a perfume that you want to owned?” The younger one grumbled, heavily judged his husband’s choices.

“You are able to collect as much as perfume that you want to owned, you know. Even after its period after opening time, you still could use it even though the scent’s performance might changed a little after a few years...” His older husband inspected the glass bottle of perfume that screamed ‘expensive’, spritz some of the scent to his arm and sniffed it.

“But still— you only have one body, and you already owned tons of the bottles of perfumes, Phi. Do you want to built a museum or what?” He folded his arm and staring at his husband with heavy judgement.

The older one just snorted as he put back the glass bottle to the display and asked the younger one’s opinion on the scent that he just sprayed to his arm. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

Gulf coughed lightly because of the sudden whiffed of overwhelming sweet scent, and the older one took it as a no, “Okay, not this then...”

The older one then walked into another booth that filled with broken white furnitures and arrays of perfume bottles, lotion bottles, and scented candles. Gulf just know that the past him a few years ago wouldn’t have the guts to stepped into this kind of store in the department stores. He already afraid that he would broke something the moment he walking down into this booth. Meanwhile, the older one moved seamlessly and everyone would know, especially the shop assistant, that this was definitely not the first visit of the older one’s to the luxury store.

The shop assistant smiled patiently at the corner of the shop, and she looked ready to helped once the customer asked something. Gulf in awe because apparently the training in a store like this was very polite and they didn’t want to put unnecessary gestures and overwhelming hospitality and suggestions. If anything — Gulf freaking hated the way some other shop assistant from elsewhere liked to followed him around as if he wanted to steal anything from the store.

He didn’t realized that the older one taking one of the similar looking bottles and sprayed it into the testing paper. “What do you think about this one?” He offered the paper to the younger one that looked distracted. Well, it smelled peppery, not too overwhelming, not too feminine, and most definitely, it’s unique without being too much. “I used to love this one so much, and I was running out of it,” Mew continue as he put back the glass bottle to the displays. “I think I finished it a few months after we met each other?” The older one pondered slightly, trying to remember it.

Gulf just nodded quietly. He never put much attention when it comes to fragrance and scents, especially when he never really used one himself. The only fragrances that he ever used was probably the baby powder scented cologne that his Khun Mae bought him back in his childhood days so that he wouldn’t smell as much whenever he got home after his soccer practice, and the one that P’Mew bought him during his business trip several weeks ago. In all honesty, he never fond of strong scent, since he had sensitive nose. There was a time when he wanted to throw up during his childhood days because of an overbearing orange-scented car fresheners. Sometimes he didn’t realized how his Khun Phi was talented enough to picked fragranced that never really bother his nose, even with tons and tons of perfumes that he actually owned, not one bit disturbed the younger one’s sensitive nose.

After a couple of minutes contemplation, suddenly the older one made his purchased on the cashier, he gave his passengers tickets and passport so the cashier so that they could give them a tax free purchase. Of course, no matter how rich and privileges he was, no one could say no to a good deal, right? Gulf just snorted at the irony as he remembered that all of the prince’s impromptu shopping spree would probably helped the economy as well.

“Do you like it so much until you decided to repurchase the perfume, Phi?” He asked him lightly as they went out from the store and walking to their gate because it was already closer to the opening gate time.

He tilted his head slightly and took a glance at the younger one at the travelator, “Who said that it’s for me? I’ve told you that I want to buy you another present, right?”

“Huh?”

The older one offered the paper bag to the younger one. “You’d never like to bring your shopping bag, hence the reason why I brought it for you. But I obviously bought it for you.” The former prince raised his left eyebrow as he looked at him.

“What? Why another perfume? You know I barely use it,” The younger one frowned at his spouse.

“I know about that,” He nodded. “But I also know that you always like to put it on special occasion for me.” He pecked the younger one’s cheeks and side hugged him, and even when Gulf let his spouse to put his head on the crook of his neck, he still rolled his eyes at the older one.

“Are you saying that I’m smelly or something? Why do you always like to bought me these scents?” He sounded offended, deepened his frown again at the older one.

“Aow,” The older one leaned back and locked his eyes with his spouse. “Of course not, I’ve never told that you smelled bad.”

“So?”

“What can I say...” The older one pondered slightly. “You know... those fragrances that I bought you, comes from niche brands, and not something that would easily be purchased.”

“So, the point is, you just want to boast how privileges you are...”

“Of course not, I mean— I just want to give you things that other people could hardly purchased for you.”

The younger one only frowned at him confusedly when they arrived at their gate. As they took their seat near the charging station, the older one plopped down, and pulled his spouse into his lap because there were still barely anyone in the gate that was just opened. “Also,” He took a whiffed at the crook of his spouse’s neck. “Those fragrances that I bought you were my favorite. I used to love it so much when I use it on my own, and I think I love it better when I smelled in from you.”

They looked at each other in a very long seconds before suddenly the sounds of a group of noisy tourist that just had their trip in Bangkok coming to their gate. Gulf awkwardly coughed in embarrassment while he moved to take a seat beside his spouse, and reddened up to his ears, afraid of being watched by the strangers. Mew just snorted amusedly at his lover and he took the younger’s hand softly and locked their fingers together without any care of being stared by the foreign tourist.

Gulf reluctantly obeying the older one when he put his head back on the crook of Mew’s neck, pretend to take another sleep as he desperately wanted to hide his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's not a very popular story in the fandom, I just want to say thank you for all of the readers and fellow fans of MewGulf that already enjoying this Princess Hours! AU as much as enjoyed writing it!
> 
> This first chapter depicting my love and interest towards niche perfumes, and if you were curious enough, the one that Mew bought for Gulf several weeks ago were Byredo Blanche and the one that he just bought Gulf at the airport is Jo Malone Blackberry and Bay.
> 
> This is a form of celebration for Gulf's new fragrance brand (though I found it funny that he barely use fragrances but boyyy, just how much he knew his fanbase and their interest really well, lmao). I put high expectation towards it, though! Since I knew that his business partner already worked in well known luxury brands before! Therefore #taste!
> 
> Also, this is an early birthday present for my friend @orangefluff21 that already supporting all of my writings from day 1 ♥️


	2. Before they meet Tantawan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not familiar with Tantawan, she's MewGulf's daughter from the SaintZee chapter who appeared a lot on that chapter lolll she even playing cupid for them. You can checked that chapter if you curious to see MewGulf as parents as well <3

_“Girl”_

_“Boy”_

_“Girl”_

_“Boy”_

_“Girl”_

When the wife of the household’s gritted teeth being heard, the far cousin of the family that was watching both of the spouses bantering until he ended up have to watch them back and forth as if he was watching a badminton match in the dining room coughed lightly, “Uhm, guys, should I just go back?”

“No.”

“Stay here, please na, P’Tay.”

“.......”

Tay just gulped down and quietly nodded to both of the spouses. He was here because they often had a weekly brunch at Jongcheveevat household, especially now that Mew and Gulf already live and settled down by themselves outside the Dusit Palace. Who would’ve thought that a simple question by Aunty Jongcheveevat earlier — _whom already left with Uncle and Jom because they have to attend another political event at Phuket like 45 minutes ago_ — made his far cousin and cousin-in-law suddenly fighting with each other.

A simple question of, “When will you guys giving me a grandchild? It’s already 2 years of your marriage and I’m not getting any younger.”

At first the whole family only laughed it over and Mew just said that they were still considering between adoption or surrogation and suddenly Jom spouted that she would’ve love it if they will be having a baby niece that she could dress up with pretty, frilly dresses since she already bored because dressing Chopper wasn’t really challenging anymore.

However Aunty and Uncle just said that it would be better to have a grand son first, “Look at you and Mew, Jom. A daughter needed to be protected by her older brother.” Which only makes Jom snickered because as far as she remembered, she never really had a huge crisis where Mew had to protected her like a damsel in distress.

The light banter continue over their pouched egg toasts because apparently Mew and Gulf also have different opinion regarding the whole thing. Just right before the conversation heaten up even further, the secretary asked Aunty, Uncle, and Jom to left because they have flight to Phuket in 2 hours.

_Okay. Why didn’t Tay left together with them earlier?_

He just sighed quietly. The thing is, he knew how much his cousin loved to surprising and pleasing his spouse. Even though Mew tends to pushed everything that he wanted passive aggressively, at the end of the day, he would settled everything for Gulf. Well, if possible, he would’ve come up with a win-win solution so that both party would be happy. And this topic... though seems simple for outsiders, he knew that both of the spouses already think over it for over half a year.

Initially, both of them insisted on surrogates because they wanted to revive their genes. However, finding the perfect surrogates mother weren’t so easy either. Both of them had unrealistic standards because they want their children to be perfect. Well, quite understandable for most of the people, because, first, both of them were a part of royals, and second, they were visually attractive beyond within. Not only them, the whole nation would probably expecting pretty child from them.

Mew told him sometimes that whenever he saw Gulf pondered when he saw a family with healthy babies, it saddened him to the point he asked himself — _should they just settled down with adoption first?_ Maybe it would be easier because at least they wouldn’t need to find a perfect mother to borne their child and wait for another 9 months?

_And then... come the gender disagreement...._ Which currently happening right in front of his eyes.

“Well, guys, why don’t you just have the both of boy and girl?” Tay trying hard to come up with a solution, since both of them asked him not to leave even though deep inside he already wanted to left long ago. When both Mew and Gulf staring at him, he pleaded to the heavens so that they wouldn’t need to ask him to take sides, because it would lead to another disaster.

“Well...,” Gulf finally sat down and gulped the water down because his throat dried up already because all of the shouting.

“We initially agreed on having twins for both genders,” Mew sighed deeply.

_“Oh...,”_ Tay bite his lips, trying to tested the waters, afraid of what to come. “Well... why don’t you just go with the initial plan?”

“It’s hard enough to find one surrogate mother,” Gulf sighed as he staring far outside the window.

“Since we insisted to have children with both of our genes.... well, we have no option but to have two surrogates mother,” Mew walked a bit and seat at the high seat at kitchen isle near the near dining room were the rest of them belong.

“Not to mention that the doctor said that it would be hard and risky to set a specific time so that both mothers would medically copulate at the same time, so that the children would be born at the same time.”

“If it’s that difficult — _why don’t you just go your plan, Mew?”_ He asked carefully, he didn’t know how his cousin-in-law think about adoption before.

Mew just sighed as he staring at his husband who clearly still avoiding his gaze. He then felt sorry for his cousin that had to watch the entire family drama and asked Tay if he wanted to go back already which he replied by a quick nod and a white lie that he forget that Tul asked to meet him in 30 minutes with their university friends.

After the former prince see his cousin off from his house, he realized that his spouse now standing in front of the huge window wall. He clearly still looked upset, and Mew just sighed and walking down to his spouse’s way and hugged him from behind. As he hooked his chin on the younger’s shoulder, he quietly asked, “What can I do to make up for you?”

_“I don’t know,_ find a perfectly healthy, smart, and beautiful potential surrogates mother for us?” Gulf snapped without even looking back at his spouse.

“Ai’Gulf... what we have been doing for the past 6 months then? We’ve been looking everywhere for half a year but we still haven’t find the perfect one,” He caressed the younger’s neck with his nose.

“...........”

“Is adoption would be that bad?” Mew asked quietly even though he could see the younger one still pouted.

_“But, it would be different._ They wouldn’t have a part of me... a part of you.... _a part of us....”_

The former prince hated to see his husband to be this sad, especially when it involved about him — _about their family._ He pushed him around so that he could staring at the younger’s eyes way more clearly.

“Well, what about this, why don’t we change our weekly routine to find the surrogate mother to visit our family, friends, and acquaintances who adopted children before, asked about their consideration before they made their decision to adopt...”

The younger one just staring lazily at the older’s eyes, still pouting, and the former prince didn’t give up to persuade his husband.

“I’m not saying that you have to make a quick decision as for now, but I think it would be nice if you could see other people’s point of view when it comes to adopting?”

_“Phi...”_

“There’s so much consideration when it comes to have children, Gulf. And I’m still not giving up of the idea of having our own twins either, it’s just... while we trying to find the perfect surrogates mother, in the mean time, maybe we could try another option?”

There are a lot of series confusion and tiredness upon the younger’s face before he quietly nodded in agreement and the older one hugged his spouse tightly in happiness and snuggled his face on Gulf’s neck, which only made the younger one sighed tiredly.

“Phi.... I’m just saying okay to visit our family and friends who adopted, you know.”

“Well, it’s still a progress,” He leaned back and kiss Gulf allover his face happily.

“Why are you being so happy already?” The younger one chuckled tiredly after his spouse kissed him on the lips for a quick peck.

The older one leaned back, still hugging his husband tightly. “Well, I don’t know...” Mew looked like he thinking of something before he turned back to Gulf with a gummy smile, “The idea of extending our family with you excites me.”

Gulf just pushed his husband with his hand as he said that couldn’t stand the cheesy side of him while Mew knew too well that his spouse just being way too shy with the whole thing.


	3. At the Traipipattanapong’s.

“I've told you that you don’t have to follow me here, Phi,” Gulf leaned back at his small green painted bedroom wall at his parent’s house.

“I— _uh_ , it’s okay, I’m getting used to it,” The Crowned Prince awkwardly took a seat at his bed, which only made the younger one raised his eyebrows skeptically at him, heavily judge his spouse’s decision.

After the madness of the elections and the decision for the Monarch to integrate to be a republican country, in the stretch of the time where the country still integrating because it wasn’t easy to completely change a government as it couldn’t be done within a night, Gulf decided to asked to the Queen Mother wether he could spent a few nights at his family’s house or not. He missed them so dearly and he barely could meet them ever since he entering the Palace. Now that the Palace put down their guard and not as strict as it used to be, he’d thought that it wouldn’t hurt to try to ask of the possibilities. It turned out that his Mother-in-law agreeing to the idea immediately as she said it would also boost their family’s reputation as a Monarch that want to blend in with the commoners and living the regular family life, which was why she insisted that her son also joined him.

He was pretty unsure if his spouse would be able to live in his family’s house. First, he was still very busy with his work, and second, no matter how he ever been kicked out from the Palace, he literally never living in a regular family’s household. The term ‘regular’ according to Jongcheveevat would totally different to commoners ‘regular’. Their family might live out of the Palace, but even their son owned a penthouse ever since he was in college. The least that they have was something that half the country would never dream of.

“I used to live off in my democratic party’s office, you know, when I lead the protest,” His spouse said lightly after they quit his parent’s house in the Dusit Palace.

“I bet your democratic party’s office probably still have fancy facilities, Phi,” The slightly tanned guy rolled his eyes. “I mean— it’s just a couple of nights, and I just missed my mom, I don’t want to make you suffer in my small bedroom. I don’t think it will fits both of us, even.”

“Well, aside from what the Queen Mother's been saying,” He pulled the younger one’s waist into his side and leveled their eyes together, “Don’t you think that it would be a good time for me to getting to know about your family further?”

“You could do that without even spend the nights at my parent’s house, you see...” The younger one sighed tiredly. “Just invite them for lunch or something.”

“Why you’re keep insisting to go to your parent’s place alone?”

“Why _you’re_ keep insisting to follow me, Phi?” He retorted back annoyedly.

“Is it so wrong that I want to spend more time with you?” The Crowned Prince pouted sadly.

“You’re busy, Phi, you will see me after 2 days, anyway.” 

“Nah, I’m still going, we couldn’t decline Queen Mother’s request, anyway.” The handsome prince nodded to his spouse so surely.

“Queen Mother’s request, _right..._ ” The younger one rolled his eyes tiredly.

The reason why Gulf never want the Crowned Prince to join him to go to his parent’s house was simply because he missed being normal. Like, _normal_ , normal. Living the true definition of normal life. And with his spouse, the ‘normalcy’ definitely couldn’t be achieved. He just sigh heavily when all of the Palace’s staffs and security made such a fuss inside his parent’s house, and his family weren’t different either. They made it as if they would be welcoming an entire parade from the kingdom. Well not that they were wrong, since they were welcoming a prince, but still — all of his prediction was right, wasn’t it? So long good bye, to the normalcy that he missed so much. He just sighed again when he saw his parents wai their son-in-law until the point to kneeling to him, which P’Mew declined them politely, because such move could only be done in front of a Crowned King and Monks, and Mew himself never like to be treated that way because he never considered that he was that worthy to be kneeled down like that. 

After their stomach full because Khun Mae cooked for the entire village and never stopped feeding them until she deemed that they were full, and taking a bath before bed (oh, Gulf wouldn't want to imagine at how his spouse could survive back there in his small bathroom with his 10 steps skincare and all), here they were now. At Gulf’s childhood bedroom which clearly smaller than their bedroom in the Palace. Gulf even thought that the bathroom in the Palace were even bigger than his 9 square meters bedroom. He even couldn’t put a mattress beside the bed because it wasn’t fit.

After more than 15 minutes sighing at the situation and of his spouse’s awkwardness of trying to get used to his room, he shook his head tiredly. “I will be sleeping at P’Grace’s place, Phi. She already live at his husband’s place, anyway.”

“I—,” The Crowned Prince clearly still trying to seep this new environment.

“It’s just beside this room, anyway, Phi. Sleep tight, okay? Just call me if you need me,” When the younger one walking to his sister’s room nonchalantly, suddenly he being pulled by his husband, which making him stumbled and ended up to be in his husband’s lap.

“Please, stay?” The entire nation probably would never guess that the cold Crowned Prince Jongcheveevat would let out such a puppy face to his spouse, pleading even.

“Phi, it’s literally a single bed, it wouldn’t fit — especially when we’re as tall as the doors...” Gulf huffed tiredly because he was already sleepy and he need his sleep as soon as possible instead of bantering around because such matter.

“We could?” The older one leaned back to rest his back at the bed and pulled his spouse with him, still with a back hug, which ended up making the bed creaked.

“You do realized that there’s a possibility that we would waken up in a broken bed, right?”

“Hmm,” The older one snuggling into his spouse’s crook of neck, inhaling his freshly showered scents.

“You do realized that you would woken up with a cramped arms and legs, right?”

“Hmm,” His spouse still hummed, and the younger one could feel that the Crowned Prince starting to asleep a few minutes later as his breath turned more evenly.

 _“Fine,”_ Gulf chuckled tiredly. “Whatever you say, Phi.”


	4. The unexpected obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, anyone miss this story? 👀👀
> 
> Again, if you’re not familiar already, Tantawan is MewGulf’s adopter daughter that appeared majorly on the SaintZee’s special chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! 😘❤️

Tomorrow would be Tantawan’s first day at pre-school and everyone were ecstatic. The little girl herself wouldn’t stopped twirling with her new uniform from a week before the school starts, and both of her parents were very amused at the little munchkin whenever she asked endless questions about the pre-school that she would be attending.

_“Papa, there are a lot of friends in the school, is that trueee?”_

_“Daddy, I can’t wait to show my new toys to my friend, I want to see theirs, too!”_

_“Papa, I could bring my this cake later to school, right? I want to share it with my friends!!!”_

_“Daddy, daddy, daddy, I could bring my friends to home after school, right? I want to play with them here, Daddy....”_

_“Later I could read thick books like Daddy if I study hard, right, Papa? I can’t wait to learn all of those difficult things!!! I already learn supercalifragilisticexpialidocious yesterday with the movie that I watch with Khun Suppapong, Papa.”_

Both Mew and Gulf couldn’t help but chuckled at their daughter’s eagerness to go to the school as early as possible. Well, she barely played with friends of her age, maybe just several baby cousins from the family. However, it's probably would be her first time making friends outside the family. And of course, her parents were totally sending her to the best pre-school in the country, with the best teachers, best curriculum, and best education provided for their only daughter.

“Is that okay that tomorrow I could only dropped you guys at the pre-school?” Mew asked his spouse worriedly while watching at his excited daughter.

“It’s okay, it’s not like you’re skipping her first day entirely,” Gulf kissed his husband’s left cheek in reassurance. “I will be watching her all day tomorrow. It’s the only day where the pre-school allowed us to watch her at school.”

“I want to stay too, na...,” The former prince pouted sadly.

“Aow, tomorrow you have to go to have international conference overseas,” Gulf tapped his husband’s hand understandingly. “It’s okay, Tantawan would be so proud of you, and so do I.”

“Take a lot of videos and pictures of her, alright?” Mew sighed sadly, which made his spouse chuckled.

“I’m not sure if we’re allowed to, but I’ll try,” He cupped his spouse’s cheeks lovingly and turned to his child. “Tantawan, darling, why you don’t give Papa and Daddy a kiss before you have a good night sleep?”

The cute girl gave them a big smooch on the cheeks to both of her parents. “Daddy, when will I be seeing you again?” She asked with her big eyes.

“On weekend, baby girl,” Mew kissed the crown of his daughter’s head before he locked his eyes with her. “I’m sorry, na, tomorrow Daddy couldn’t wait for you at school?”

“Please, Daddy,” She crossed her arms on top of her chest cheekily, Mew watching her with amusement. This must be a habit that she took from Gulf. “You’ve been apologizing to me from a month ago, I’m bored.”

“Tantawan, attitude,” Gulf said sternly, which made she pouted.

“I’ll be missing you, Daddy,” She gave her daddy another kiss on the cheek. “Promise me that you would took me to amusement park after you’re coming back okay?” She offered his pinky finger, waiting for her daddy linked his pinky as well to locked the promise.

“Promise,” Mew grinned and kissed her playfully allover her face and ruffled through her hair while she giggled loudly because it tickled her.

“Okay, now, now, let’s brush your teeth, changing into your pyjamas and prepare to sleep, Tantawan,” Gulf picked his child up and brought her to her room even if the small girl pouted because she still wanted to play with Daddy.

The first day turned out to be not only overwhelming for the baby girl, but also for Gulf himself. Especially when he never really gathered with the mommies before. He was a bit lost when several mothers already friends with each other. However, with his years of getting used to come to events and charity dinners, he was not that clueless to converse with the parents and teachers when he needed to. Especially, given with his status, of course people would already know who he is, and gave him a look of acknowledgement and polite nods. The teacher asked the parents to waited at different room while they watch over the children. Gulf glad that Tantawan took more of his daddy’s social skills rather than his because he could see how she already found several friends and they currently playing hide and seek while waiting for the teacher to start the class.

“Oh, it’s seems that our daughters already being friends with each other, Your Highness.”

Gulf take a look at his left side confusedly, where the voice came. He saw a kind face young woman with wavy dark brown hair look at him while pointing her fingers towards one of little girls beside Tantawan that he assumed was her daughter.

“That’s my daughter, Chompoo, it’s such an honour to get to know you, Your Highness,” She smiled kindly.

“Ah yes. Um, actually you don’t have to call me that way.... just 'Gulf' is fine,” Gulf nodded politely to her.

“Ah, I don’t think that I could call you casually like that...,” She chuckled a bit and offered her hand to be shaken with Gulf’s. “Anyway, I’m Eye, nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gulf replied with a smile.

Suddenly Gulf could hear how the room suddenly turned quite a bit and every eyes turned to a very pretty women with her daughter. Gulf wondered who she is, because it’s seems like she’s someone so well known. Gulf was never good at remembering faces, so he didn’t quite know who she is. It’s seems like Eye also know about her, though, judging from her eyes.

“Aow, I didn’t know that her daughter would go to this school, too...” Eye then notice that Gulf showing a clueless expression. “Oh! You didn’t know who she is, Your Highness? She’s Punpun Sutatta, the daughter of the family that owned shopping malls across the country. She also very smart and a philanthropy. It’s been known that her daughter took her brain and beauty as well, since her daughter already won many international competition even with her young age... from piano competition to art competition...”

Gulf nodded while look at her in awe. No wonder every eyes turned to her earlier. She was the epitome of 'Mom and daughter goal'. Not only she came from a great family background, but her daughter not only pretty, but already had such brain that probably exceeded all of the children’s brain at her age. Mew and Gulf were relatively laid-back at Tantawan’s education. It wasn’t like they didn’t care. It was just... she still way too young and he already think that her private class with Khun Suppapong and her ballet class already too much for her. Heck, 5 years Gulf probably would only care about playing soccer everyday with the neighbourhood kids. Mew himself told him that he didn’t want to put much pressure at her started from this young age, even if she would ended up having to learn a lot of political things and a lot of extracurricular activities eventually in the future.

It turned out that the day felt a bit too fast for Tantawan. When a lot of other children cried and asking for their mother, she enjoyed the school to bits. She was chirping endlessly on how fun the school is on her way back to car. When their car arrived, they went inside when the door being opened by their bodyguard and chauffeur. Gulf chuckled when he saw Tantawan immediately turned sleepy and leaned her head on his lap after she felt the cold breeze of the air conditioned car.

“How was the class, Tantawan?” Their chauffeur asked playfully from the driver seat while he took off the car.

“Maxxie, you’re being loud. She’s sleeping,” Gulf hushed him while he softy caressed her hair.

“Aow, my apology, Your Highness,” He apologize immediately and Gulf chuckled a bit. Been years having Max as his bodyguard even from the Palace days, he knew how he tends to break from his persona at work of mainly just to stay silent and protect him. Let’s just say that Gulf always got his daily gossips and snippets regarding the Palace either from him or Khun Suppapong.

“Anyway, Your Highness, I didn’t know that Punpun Suttata’s daughter also come to this school?”

“Huh?” Gulf asked confusedly because his bodyguard suddenly brought up her.

“Um, I saw her car earlier, since their car were in front of us when I picked you up from the entrance door earlier, Your Highness,” Max explained briefly.

“And it concerned me.... because...?” Gulf asked in confusion.

“Oh. _Oh,”_ Max startled and gulped a bit, which made Gulf suspicious.

“Maxxie, explain,” Gulf said sternly.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, I thought you knew,” He chuckled nervously. “Um... so... you know that His Majesty, Crown Prince Suppasit used to date several people before, right?”

Gulf could only hummed. He didn’t like where the conversation was going.

“There’s the jerk exes... and the good exes...,” Max explained further. “And... Punpun Sutatta was the good one, she's probably his prettiest and smartest ex.”

Gulf hummed again, and chuckled bitterly.

“Back then... she was probably the only one that your mother-in-law approved.... probably, Your Highness...”

Gulf could only raised his eyebrows in defeat. _Okay, how could he never heard about this before?_ Both him and his spouse were never really talked about their exes because they knew that it tended to make them overthink for the useless things. Mew told him about his jerk exes, though, but he never heard about this particular woman.

“They broke up eventually in a good terms, though, Your Highness,” Max started again. “He never explained his reasons openly but their family remained the good with each other, especially when they were business partners in several sectors of your father-in-law’s businesses...”

Gulf didn’t reply nor hummed this time, he could only watched outside the window with a flat face.

“And also—,” Max continue to blabbering again.

“Max, enough,” Gulf replied sternly.

“My apology, Your Highness,” He gulped nervously and continue to drove in silence.

Starting from that moment, Gulf unconsciously being oddly competitive at the pre-school. He asked Tantawan to study better, to start learning violin and piano, to start competing to be the main lead on the ballet performance for Swan Lake for the next stage — and he still didn’t feel she did enough whenever he could only watch helplessly when Punpun’s daughter having a better grade than his own daughter, or won another competition. And it irked him even more when the beautiful lady was being picked as the leader of the parent committee in the pre-school.

_Why everything have to be revolved around her?!?!_

“With all due respect, Your Highness...,” Tantawan’s teacher said to Gulf with a concern after school one day. “My apology, but I think you put too much pressure to Tantawan... Her grade at school starting to get lower and lower ever since you put her with too many extracurricular activities outside the school.”

Gulf watched as the teacher looked at him solemnly and continue, “I know that Tantawan have a huge burden and expectation given with her background and she must have a set future in front of her... but I think at this young age... you have to give her a break a bit, Your Highness. Her tiredness is very apparent.”

Gulf felt a bit angry because the teacher looked at his way of being parent was wrong, but deep inside he realized that his child was way too tired. Tantawan was always being a happy child. She barely protested nor complained to him and only show her smiling face to him, it breaks Gulf’s heart a bit, even if he still wanted to force his ambition and pride towards her.

“But, other kid could do it better than her...,” Gulf said weakly and helplessly and the teacher looked at him understandingly.

“Your Highness,” He started with a sad smile. “Every child has their own pace. Other kids maybe appeared more smarter and having a lot of achievement at this young age, but she’s still way too young and she still have a long way upon her. I’m sure that she would find something that interest her the most, where she would do her best,” The teacher nodded, trying to give him reassurance. “Just give her time and give her a lot of options to try on, let her explore and discover her own talent. Keep trusting on her, Your Highness. I’m sure she will be the kid that you’re proud of eventually.”

Gulf could only nodded in defeat. It ashamed him that he already being called by the teacher at the start of the school year, and it ashamed him even more that he put so much of his own pride and eagerness towards Tantawan just because he oddly felt competitive because of his jealousy.

And _of course_ he wouldn’t need this matter to be heard to his spouse’s ears.

“Gulf, I heard that you’re being called by the teacher at school? What’s wrong with her?” Mew asked him over dinner. Gulf just stay silent while he cutted into his food silently while his spouse continue to asking him. “I’ve read on the email from the school — you’ve overly pushed Tantawan?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Tantawan squaked a bit. “Papa said that I should be more smarter than Fai.”

“Who’s Fai, Tantawan?” Mew asked confusedly.

“Aunty Punpun’s daughter, Daddy. The leader of the parents committee at school,” Tantawan started to chirping again. “Anyway, Daddy, Aunty Punpun is soooooo pretty like an actress, Daddy.”

_“Tantawan, go to your room!!!”_ Gulf snapped and put his cutleries into the table loudly it confused both Mew and his daughter. Startled, Tantawan run to her room, scared that her father would be angry even further if she's not being obedient.

Mew watched his child’s small steps and looked back at his spouse’s uneasy face. “Punpun...?” The former prince blinked confusedly.

“Don’t you dare act innocently like you didn’t know what’s going on like that, Phi,” Gulf hissed and looked at him sharply. They both exchange looks, and Mew could only gulped nervously, afraid to move further because either way, Gulf would become angry at him for no reason. After a very long minutes that feels like an hour of silence, he finally break the silence.

“Who told you about her?” 

“It doesn’t matter, Phi, really,” Gulf rolled his eyes and chuckled sarcastically, it scared Mew.

_“Fuck,_ it must be Jom...,” Mew whispered under his breath.

“I repeat — _it doesn’t matter who freaking told me, Phi!!!”_ Gulf snapped again and slamming the cutleries loudly, Mew afraid it would break the table.

Mew watched him cautiously and decided to stand up to move closer to the younger one. Now that he stood up behind his still seated husband, Mew trying to calm him down while massaging his stiff shoulders repeatedly back and forth. After he could hear Gulf’s breath started to went even, he started again. “Okay, baby, so what do you want me to do right now?”

However, Gulf still keeping his silence and Mew went even more confused on how to act around him. He decided to dragged the nearest chair beside him and tried to _ngor_ him and catched his spouse’s eyes while hooking his chin on his shoulder and looked at him with puppy eyes, _“Tua-aeng kub, kao_ ’s sorry, _na_....”

“No, no, don’t even try,” Gulf sighed tiredly, avoiding his stares.

“I’m sorry, _na kub._.. from now on _kao_ ’ll behave well _na kub_....,” He still looked at Gulf with puppy eyes. _“Na kubbb...”_

Gulf rolled his eyes again and turned to him with raise eyebrow, “Do you even know what you did wrong? What are you apologizing to me actually?”

“For not telling you that I have an ex name Punpun.....” Mew pouted at him, begging for Gulf's apology with his eyes.

“And you’re not telling me because?” Gulf dodge his chin up.

“I just thought that it didn’t really matter,” Mew sighed. “Afterall, it’s like our silent agreement... not to talk about our exes. You know that we’re both overthinkers. It’s like adding the useless burden to our already complicated daily life.” Mew kissed Gulf’s temple fondly before he turned back to hooked his chin on his shoulder again. “So, why do you put so much attention to her? It’s not like we ever talk to each other behind you.”

“It irked me,” Gulf sighed tiredly. “How she’s look utterly pretty and perfect — how she’s coming from a great family background, how her daughter is super smart and having a lot of achievement — _maybe_ — _perhaps_ — if you ended up being with her, you don’t have to adopted children, Phi — you’ll be having a child with your own gene — and your daughter probably would ended up as smart as her daughter.”

“Aow, baby....,” Mew reached up to kissed the crown of Gulf’s head and brought up his spouse's limbs to put him into his lap. “Please don’t talk like that, you know that I’m perfectly happy with you and Tantawan...” The former prince peppered kisses allover his pouted spouse’s face. “What about our plan on finding the perfect surrogate mother? We’re still planning to give Tantawan baby twins, right?”

Gulf nodded weakly as he leaned his head toward’s Mew tiredly.

“See? This is why we barely talked about our exes with each other, it could only put us into useless fight like this,” Mew chuckled tiredly. “You know that I have no time to think about others, I even didn’t plan to marry anyone before, right?”

“It’s not my fault that you have such a perfect ex, and also, I heard that your mom loves her so much,” Gulf clicked his tongue annoyedly at him.

“But clearly, my mom never stopped parading you as her son-in-law at every events,” Mew chuckled. “You know what? Now that I remember it, the funny thing was that...”

“What?”

“My mother actually asking me if we want to have Punpun as our surrogate mother a while ago....,” Mew watched Gulf’s face started turned red with angry again in amusement.

“Do you want to die?!” He gritted through his teeth.

“Of course I declined, I’m not that stupid, I still want to l live,” Mew grinned and pecked his spouse’s lips lightly.

“I’m tired, I’m not good at being jealous, it makes me look ugly and old,” Gulf sighed. “I want to sleep.”

“Okay, sleep it is, then, my princess,” Mew chuckled and he just glad that he never skipped at gym when he watched Gulf expected him to carry him to the room bridal style, given that he was clearly heavier and a tad more taller than Mew.

_Okay, then,_ what a way to make up with each other.


	5. When Mew accompany Natasha to Kpop concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally inspired by Mew’s excited fanchant when Gulf was singing at the Vichy event earlier 😂😂😂

“Papa, are you sure that you already got already got the ticket????? It’s NCT2050, Papa!!! The ticket is already sold out within 2 minutes earlier this morning, Papa!!!”

“Natasha, darling,” Gulf sighed as he looked at his youngest daughter tiredly. “How many times already I told you that your Daddy already got the ticket?” _Your Daddy used to be the prince of the nation, for God’s sake — he could literally got anything that he wanted,_ Gulf also wanted to said that to his daughter, but no, he won’t be saying that to her, he didn’t want Natasha grew up to be a spoiled one.

“You got the tickets for my friends, too, rightttt????” The 14 years old girl jumped excitedly.

“Yes, darling. Now, finish your homework already, all right? Daddy will be home later with your tickets,” Gulf patted his child’s dark brown hair and turned back to the paper works that he needed to check for the charity event. “Please tell Alexander to finished his homework as well okay? Or else, I will be taking his Playstation10 and all of his game consoles!!!”

“Yes, Papa!!!”

Honestly, Gulf never really surprised if any of his children would be taking their Daddy’s obsession with Kpop groups (or really, any fangirling or fanboying activities in that matter). Mew was pretty sad because Tontawan never really obsessed with any of those idols nor singers, but he definitely fulfilled any of her wishes and showered her with any of limited toys and action figures because she was the only one that shared the same hobbies with him. As for Alexander, Mew had to face the reality that their only boy prefer to watch soccer match like Gulf (though this kid prefer Arsenal than Chelsea, but that was another story). At least the boy had the talent to play guitar and piano, therefore, Mew liked to practice music together with him.

Gulf himself never knew how could his spouse had the time to accompany his children to do their hobbies since he also still busy with the government work, especially now that people wanted him to join the next Presidential campaign. Nevertheless, true to his words, tonight he went home by the dinner time, which of course — already awaited by their last daughter patiently by the door, since the girl couldn’t wait to hold the concert tickets with her own hands.

“Do you really get it, Daddy?????” She latched her body to her Daddy and looked up to him expectantly with puppy eyes.

“Aow, do you actually doubted me, Natasha?” Her dad pouted disappointedly. “Of course I got it, I already stand by at computer and put my work on hold exactly 10.55, 5 minutes before the website opened, and I already purchased the tickets successfully by 11.01!!!”

“Yayyyyyyyy!!!!!! You’re the best, Daddy!!!!” Natasha jumped to kissed her Daddy’s cheek.

_That_ — got Gulf’s mouth went agape, “P’Mew.... do you... seriously purchased the ticket on your own.....?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong, _tuaeng?”_ His spouse’s eyes asked him with a broad smile as he walked on to the dining table.

“Uh..... you know.... you could simply ask your staff’s help.... or.... call to ask for event organizer’s help.....”

“Of course not, you know how I didn’t like to abused my privilege!” Mew frowned at his spouse disappointedly. “Also, that’s where the fun is, Gulf. The web war to purchased the most wanted concert tickets with your own hands!!!!”

“O.... kay, Phi,” Gulf nodded with raised eyebrows. _Well, the childish side of his spouse that the entire nation might never see before...._

Then, they continue to eat the dinner like usual afterwards, the table felt a bit empty, though, since Tontawan was studying overseas since 3 years ago. _Oh_ , right, now that Gulf remembered about it...

“P’Mew, Natasha and her friends are underaged, they needed someone older to accompany them... usually it’s Tantawan, but now she’s not home...” Gulf put down his spoon and fork a bit. “Do I need to ask if Max could accompany them?”

“Well, no need to! It will be next month, right? On Saturday?” Mew nodded so surely. “I will accompany them. I don’t really have important schedules on that exact day.”

“Huh,” Gulf blinked in confusion. _“You?”_

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Mew nodded again.

Gulf couldn’t imagine what if the entire nation caught _the_ Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, the last Crowned Prince of the nation, the grandson of Rama VIII and perhaps the future president of Thailand in 2051 — watching the latest, hippest, Kpop concert. Even during his younger years, he used to watched these kind of events overseas, because he needed to be discreet (more like, the Palace begged him to).

“Yeah, Natasha, I would be accompanying you, okay?” Mew asked his daughter excitedly.

“Yeayyyy!” The girl screamed with excitement.

However — sometimes the teenage girl forgot that bringing your parents to concert — or any of cool events that you supposed to attend with your friends — was _totally_ lame. She forgot how his father would act like — in front of any of Kpop idols.

_Oh my god,_ she didn’t just feel the secondhand embarrassment when her dad calling the member’s name excitedly with his newly bought neon green light stick. Natasha could feel her cheeks reddened as she saw her friends giggled a bit at their direction when they saw how her father reacted when another member come out to the stage.

“Natasha!!!! That’s your favorite member!!! Scream his name!!!!!” Mew nudged his 14 years-old daughter excitedly as he screaming.

At some point, the girl forgot to feel the embarrassment and joined her dad to scream the fan chant because it was freaking NCT2050!!!! She should enjoy the concert!!!! Fuck with whatever her friends thinking! If not for her Daddy, they couldn’t attend the concert in the first place — though sometimes she get confused on how could her Daddy remember the fan chant as well.

After the encore was finished and all of the confettis flying around to their hair, and the excitement started to went down — _Natasha got Sungchan’s signed balls!!! It was his first comeback to NCT after he went to army!!!!_ — her dad suddenly bumped into someone that he knew, and suddenly he asked her and her friends to followed him. When her Daddy suddenly stopped his steps, she would totally — _totally_ didn’t expect that she would be ended up in a freaking backstage. To see the group of her dreams. _This. Close._

Natasha and her friends was trying hard to keep themselves down when they shook their hands with the members. _“Oh my god, I would totally not washing my hands after this!!!!”_ Her friends whispered to her excitedly. After they took picture with them, Natasha was totally feeling proud when she heard her friends gushing on how cool her father was.

Of course, that _was_ her Daddy.

Meanwhile, at home.....

“Papa?” Alexander called Gulf when he was switching the TV channels. “Isn’t it Daddy?”

Gulf’s mouth went agape when he saw a tall middle age man with his glasses and his greying hair excitedly swishing his neon green light stick alongside teenage kids in a middle of a concert report on a entertainment news in the national TV.

Oh my god, that was, _indeed,_ his husband.


End file.
